A Lily in The Crowd
by CocoPrincess15
Summary: Erika Zwingli is starting high school at APH! The same school her big brother goes to. Watch as Erika makes friends, maybe enemies, and her mark at APH.
1. Freshman Erika Zwingli!

(Hey, this is my first fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. All the characters belong to him.)

 ** _Alright. First day of school. Let's do this._**

Erika stared at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder length blonde hair was freshly combed, her white and red uniform was free of stains, and her black strap shoes were un-scratched. ' ** _I am ready._** ' she thought. Erika slung her burgundy messenger bag over her shoulder and exited her room.

"Erika, are you almost ready?" A voice called. She smiled, as she knew it was her older brother and he was waiting for her. "Yes, I'm coming." she responded. Erika ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of her. Waffles with maple syrup, strawberries, and a glass of orange juice. A delicious first day of school breakfast. "Good morning Mom. Dad. Vash." Erika chirped. Sounds of "Good morning" filled her ears as she put a fork full of waffle and strawberry into her mouth.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school?" Her father asked. Erika nodded, sipping some juice. "I'll help with anything you need, just say it." Vash said. Erika smiled. "Thank you." Vash checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Crud, we're going to be late!" He got up and ran to the door. "Vash, it's only 7:47!" Ms. Zwingli called after him. "But I have to catch the bus so I'm not late. I'm helping out some freshmen." Vash responded. Erika pushed away from the table and walked to the door. Love you!" She said to her parents. "Love you too!" They yelled. And with that, Vash and Erika left the house.

"We're taking the bus, right Vash?" Erika asked as the walked. "Yeah. Be careful when picking a seat, some of the older high schoolers may have their eyes set on a certain one."

"Oh, okay-"

"Be careful who you talk to, because some of the kids on our bus are delinquents."

"Oh.., alrigh-"

"Just don't sit near them. Not next to them, not across from them."

Vash looked at his younger sister. He could see that he had flustered her, as she just stared with a dazed look on her face. He sighed. "Never mind, you can just sit with me this first day..." Erika nodded. "Okay."

When they had arrived at the bus stop, two other kids were already there. A girl with long brown hair and a boy with glasses and dark brown hair. Erika recognized the boy as Roderich. He always came over to their house to study or hang out. The girl she had seen before, but didn't know her as much. "Hey Roderich, Elizabeta." Vash greeted the two. Erika stood by as the three friends chatted. That was when Elizabeta turned to her and gasped. "Wait, your little sister is starting today?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why she's in the school uniform and waiting for the bus." Vash plainly said. Elizabeta moved closer. "Um...hello... Miss Elizabeta?" Erika stammered. Then Elizabeta squealed and hugged her. "Vash, she's so cute! I can't take it!" She let go. "Welcome to APH! You can just call me Eliza if you want!" Roderich took Elizabeta by the shoulders and backed away. "Give her some space. It's her first day." He whispered. "Oh..right." They all turned to the sound of their bus rolling towards them. They boarded the bus, with Vash bringing up the rear. "Just walk to the middle...right there." Vash said. Erika slid into the seat and Vash sat next to her. The bus started to drive to their school. "Are you ready for this?" Vash asked Erika. She took a deep breath. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready." Vash smiled at her. "That's the spirit." Erika took out her cellphone. It had an indigo case with rhinestones. She unlocked it and started to play games.

A few minutes later, the bus pulled up to APH. Erika looked out the window. "Wow..." she breathed. As the bus came to a stop, the students gathered their bags and started to stand. They all exited the bus, Erika closely behind Vash. They walked in together. "The opening ceremony comes first." Vash explained. He lead her into the auditorium. "Okay, you have to go with the rest of the freshmen now, alright?" Vash told Erika. She looked around and saw the huge sign that said "Freshmen Here!". "I'll see you later then." Erika said. She waved and left her brother.

"Welcome back to APH! I'm your principal, Mr. Himaruya!" The students clapped around Erika. She began to clap too. "And for the Freshmen, welcome! I hope that you will enjoy your years here. APH all started when…" A few groans were heard. Everyone anticipated Mr. Himaruya's speech. For five minutes, the majority of students whispered to each other. Some actually payed attention. But some just zoned out. Erika was one of these students. "...So enjoy your first day!" Erika was jerked from her thoughts by the end of his speech. "Freshmen, please exit into the west hallway for your guides." Erika got up to walk to the hall. When she was in the hall, she took notice of the freshmen around her.

There was a blond boy talking to a brunette girl and a blonde girl with a long braid laughing with an auburn haired boy. Another blond boy stood silently. She walked over to him. "Hi. I'm Erika." she said, smiling. The boy looked up suddenly. Then he slightly smiled. "Oh...hi. I'm Raivis." Erika noticed a small index card in his hand. "What's that?" She asked. "It's the name of my guide. You should go get yours from that table." Raivis pointed towards a small table. There, sat a dark skinned girl with her hair in two ponytails. Erika walked over to her. "Um, I'm Erika Zwingli. I need my guide card.The girl quickly searched through a filler and pulled out a card. "There you go! I'm Michelle, by the way." she smiled. Erika waved goodbye at her end walked back to Raivis.

"So who did you get?" Raivis asked. Erika read the name. "...Alfred Jones." she read. "Ludwig Beilschmidt." Raivis said. All was fairly quiet...until some of the guides came.

"ALRIGHT LITTLE GUYS, WHO'S READY TO LEARN?" yelled a blond boy with glasses. "Alfred, stop yelling. Set an example!" A brunette girl said. She turned back to the crowd of freshmen. "Hey guys! I'm Emma. This yelling dude is Alfred." Erika silently sighed over the fact that her guide was so loud. "Over to my far left is Ludwig, next to me here is Vash, and to my far right is Elizabeta. Just go to your guide, and we will take you through your day!" Erika waved to Vash, said goodbye to Raivis, and approached Alfred. "Alright, so what are your names?" Erika looked to see the brunette girl from before and a redhead with blue eyes. "Maya." The girl said. "Casper." the boy said. Erika said her name. Alfred smiled, his teeth and eyes shining. "Well, nice to meet you guys. Ready for you tour?" And with that, they set off to their first class.

(I hope that you guys liked this! Comment your opinions! )


	2. New Friends Arrive!

(Hello, I am back. I really don't have anything to say, so onwards to the story!)

Alfred led them down the long school hallways. "Here, most of the classes are Freshmen with Sophomores, and Juniors with Seniors. Except for gym and lunch." They passed a huge room that Erika assumed was the gym.

"That's the gym. That's where most sports try outs are. Do any of you play sports?" Alfred asked. "I used to surf back in Australia." Maya responded. "I play soccer. What about you Alfred?" Casper asked, clearly excited to be talking about sports. "Wow, me?" Alfred exclaimed. "Well, I play baseball. Been on the team since Freshman year!" "Wow. I play softball." Erika spoke up. Since the sixth grade, Erika had been playing softball. She had loved it when she first started, so she continued.

"So, here is where I drop off...Casper! First period, english." Alfred led the small group to a classroom. "The first part of your tour ends here, Casper. I will be seeing you at lunch!" Casper nodded. "Alright. Bye guys!" Then he ran into the classroom. Alfred checked his small notepad. "Next, I have to take...Erika to…Chemistry!" Erika and Maya followed Alfred through the halls. 'What a huge school!' Erika thought. She took notice of the red and white lockers lined up on the walls.

She looked over at Maya. She was looking ahead. "So, you come from Australia?" Erika tried to start a conversation with Maya. "Yeah. Just this summer. I'm here with my older brother, Christian. He's a junior. Our cousin Oliver already goes here. He's a sophomore." Maya answered. "My brother is also a junior. His name is Vash." Erika shared. She smiled at the fact that she was making new friends. "Alrighty, Erika, this is your stop." Alfred announced. Erika stood by the door and waved goodbye to them. "At lunch, wait in the classroom for me!" Alfred turned and left with Maya trailing behind him.

Erika walked into the classroom. Immediately, everyone looked her way. "Um...hello." she squeaked. The teacher motioned her over to his desk. "You must be Erika. I'm Mr.Bunyasarn. You can sit in that empty seat between Mei and Emil!" Mr. Bunyasarn pointed to an empty seat between a girl with long dark brown hair and a boy with light blond hair. Erika nodded and took a seat. For the next five minutes, they took notes on combining different chemicals. Then a crumpled paper fell onto Erika's desk. She made sure the teacher was distracted and read the note.

'You're Erika Zwingli, right? Vash speaks a lot about you. I'm Natalia. I'm the next row to your left, three seats up.' Erika looked to where the note said. She saw a girl with long blonde hair and a black bow. The girl wasn't smiling, but she waved. Erika waved back. "Miss Natalia, would you pay attention to the lesson, please?" Natalia quickly turned to the teacher. "Uh, yeah. Yes, sir." Erika went back to writing.

Forty long minutes later, the bell rang. Erika gathered her stuff and walked out to the hall. She looked at her schedule. 'Algebra…' she read, sighing. Erika had never liked any type of math work. She set out to find the algebra classroom. "2-C...2-C…." she kept whispering to herself. Erika jogged up the stairs. "Where is the classroom?" she groaned. "Did you need some help?" a familiar voice said. She turned around, smiling. "Oh, hi Alfred." Alfred shifted his books to his other arm. "I know, the algebra classrooms are confusing." He stated. "Maya and Casper miraculously are in the same home-ec class, so they're already there. Your algebra class is two hallways down." Alfred pointed to the left. Erika sighed with relief. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. Then she took off, running to class.

Erika busted through the door. Breathing hard, she looked at her classmates. She walked over to a curly haired brunette boy. "Hi, I'm Erika!" she introduced. He turned to her and smiled. "I'm Oliver. You're a freshman, right? I haven't seen you around before." He questioned. Erika nodded. "Yes, I am a freshman." 'Wait, Oliver?' she wondered. "Do you happen to know a Maya?" she asked. Oliver's eyes widened. "Yeah, she's my little cousin. You know her?"

"Yeah, she's in my guide group!"

"Really? No way!"

The two laughed. "Small world." Oliver said. "Yeah." Erika agreed. Then the teacher walked in. He had long blond hair and a stoic expression. "Settle down, take your seats." he ordered. Everyone slid into a seat. Erika sat next to Oliver. "We are going to start out with a review of quadratic equations…"

The minutes ticked by. Equation after equation. To the students, it seemed like forever. In reality, it had only been ten minutes.

"I will now proceed to write some equations on the board. I will call up a few of you to solve them." For a minute, Erika watched as the teacher wrote on the board. "Now... Peter. Come factor the first two equations." Erika looked to see the blond boy from earlier walk up to the board. He seized the chalk and for a moment, he read the equation. A minute later he finished. "Hmm...good work." Peter beamed at the compliment and sat down. 'We still don't know our teacher's name…" Erika thought to herself. "Erika….Erika!" She jumped in her seat and looked to the voice. Oliver was poking her. "What?" she asked. Then she realized that the teacher was looking at her.

"Oh, did you call me?" Erika sheepishly asked, blushing. "Yes. Come up here Miss Zwingli." She made her way to the front of the classroom. She looked at the question.

6x3x=45.

She picked up the chalk and started doing the problem. 'Six plus three...9x...45 divided by nine…' She completed the problem by writing x=5 on the board. The teacher looked at her work. "Very good." Erika curtsied to him. "Thank you, Mr.?" She said, trying to find out his name. "Beilschmidt." She smiled and went back to her seat. Thirty two minutes later, the bell rang, and the students cheered. Erika looked at her schedule once again. "Gym…" she sighed.

Erika knew where the gym was from the tour. She walked to her locker to get her gym clothes. "Hey! Erika!" She turned to see Natalia jogging towards her. "Oh, hi Natalia." she greeted. Natalia leaned against the locker next to Erika. "Where are you off to?" she asked. "Gym. What about you?" "Study Hall."

"But there isn't anything to study for. It's the beginning of the school year!" Erika exclaimed. Natalia shrugged. "Mr. Karpusi just sleeps the whole time. Normally nobody even studies. Well, unless they have to cram for a test." Erika closed her locker and started to walk to gym. Natalia fell into pace with her. "Do you have any siblings?" Erika questioned. "Yes. My brother Ivan is a junior, and my sister Iryna is a senior." Natalia responded.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that gym is mixed with all the classes?" Natalia suddenly pointed out. Erika just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, the school isn't very big. I guess that's why."

The pair reached the gym and said their goodbyes. Erika walked into the girl's locker room and located her gym locker. She quickly changed into her uniform, a white T-shirt with a pair of red shorts. She shoved her regular uniform into the locker and went into the gym. Erika saw two girls talking. Mei, and the girl with the braid. "Hey, I remember you!" Mei yelled, gesturing for her to come over. "Erika! Have you met Cassandra yet?" she continued when Erika came over. "Hello, nice to meet you." Erika greeted. "You too. I wonder what we're doing today." Cassandra pondered. "I doubt it's anything hard. It's the first day after all!"

"I heard our teacher was in the army! I wonder if that's true…" one girl said. "That's true." Everyone turned to their gym teacher. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and honey colored eyes. "I was in the army. Hello to our new students. I am Ms. Le, and today we will be playing everybody's favorite classic gym game." She pulled out a red ball from behind her back.

"Dodgeball."

The whole class cheered. "Okay! Um, our captains will be…" Ms. Le looked over all of the students. "...Michelle and Leon!"

(Another chapter! Do you guys want any romance in this story? Or should I just keep everything friendly and platonic? Let me know! Tell me how you like this story!)


End file.
